Party of Three
by Slayzer
Summary: Hope is happy to see Serah in AF10. So Hope, Serah and Noel go do some shots. Getting a bit drunk and very horny Serah decides she done doing shots and wants to do both Hope and Noel. Hope/Serah/Noel not bisexual just two guys on one girl


FF XIII-2 is own by Square Enix and I make not money off the use of their work. Also this is an Adult Fanfiction so no one under Eighteen should read this.

I would like to say I do enjoy the game, battle system is massive improvement over the first. The only two thing I can't get use to. Lightning and Serah's shitty job of narration the start and end of each chapter. Hearing to Lightning whine on about not being there for Serah made me gag and I had to skip the scene. In first few hours of the FFXIII when Serah turned to stone Lightning was all like "she's dead but we're not so move it!" I started liking Lightning after that. Now her Narration reads like a teenager crying into their dream diary.

2nd thing other then the massive amount of respect I've lost for Lightning is that the party is just Noel and Serah. Can you even call two people a party? At two aren't you just a couple? Yeah the monster thing is kind of alright in a Pokemon kind of way. I would just like one more human personalty with them would stir the pot. Two people and you got good friends add a third and now you have some group dynamic and tension.

That gave this thought.

"An RPG party is like an orgy. At the very lest you need three people for it to be fun."

With that I give you my sexy-fun-time Hope/Serah/Noel fanfic.

All kidding aside once again this is a work of adult fiction and NOT for minors under the age of Eighteen.

Party of Three.

By Slayzer.

Ten years. Serah could hardly believe it but the truth was staring her right in the face and staring at her with those sexy green eyes.

Hope Estheim. The twenty-four year old Hope Estheim and goddess had he grown up. Tall, good looking, smart and a gentleman.

Serah felt some sparks of jealousy fly off Noel when the two young men meet. It was the tension men always have when their female friends are involved. Hope a good friend from Serah's past meeting Noel who was now with Serah on some new dangerous journey. The silent scrutiny between the two young men was electric and Serah couldn't help but enjoy being in the middle of them.

After some time talking about paradoxes and time travel Hope wanted to move on to much litter topics. "I know it's only been a short time for you two but I haven't seen Serah in ten years and for that I feel like celebrating."

Noel scoffed. "We're not here to have a good time."

"Noel don't be rude. It sounds like the last few years have been rough on Hope and maybe we could all use something to life out spirits." Serah said trying to play peacemaker.

Hope smiled that pure radiant smile Serah knew for her past. "Excellent. Follow me, I've been saving something special."

Hope lead Serah and Noel to his private room in an near by Academy airship. It was undoubtedly the best room on the small Airship but that wasn't saying much. Most of the room was taken up by Hope's bed and a desk. The room did have a privet bathroom with a shower, a major luxury on an Airship.

Hope went for his deck right away and asked Noel to lock the door. "Why something your hiding in here?"

Hope knocked a fake panel out from his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses. "Yes actually, I don't want Alyssa to know were I keep the good stuff. Without the fal'Cie to over see food production using foodstuffs for alcohol is a luxury we can't afford. So if you want to drink your going to have to find some stuff made before the fall and this..." Hope poured out three shots of amber liquid. "... is fifty year old whiskey."

Noel eyed the drink Hope handed him suspiciously. "I was taught never to drink brown water."

"You don't have alcohol in the future?" Hope asked.

Serah took her drink from Hope with a shake of her head. "As Noel tells me they don't even have plants in the future."

No plants, no grins, no distillation, no booze.

Hope sighed at the thought. "You really are from the end of the word, at lest there are still women."

Hope raised his glass in a toast as he and Serah threw back their shots. Noel just looked slightly embarrassed and chocked back his shot like a newbie on his first night drinking. It had a vile taste and burned Noel's throat like fire. Serah and Hope handled their liquor much better then the time traveler and poured themselves another shot.

"Noel's the last man on earth so no wine or women for him." Serah said teasingly.

Hope gave Noel a look of bemused sympathy. "Your still a virgin? That's no good man we got to take care of that problem of yours. Look there are a tons of cute Academy girls here so just go and take your pick."

Serah nudged Hope playfully. "Hope you pimp. Whoring out your subordinates like that."

"It's a sad but true cliche that Academy girls are easy. Noel should have no trouble finding a some sweet little thing help him gradate. I know for a fact Alyssa would be willing and is a good lay."

"That's not necessary." Noel said refusing another drink and hoping the change the subject.

Hope however wasn't about to let up. "Come on this could be a time Paradox. How do you know you don't go buck wild and knock up some chick who in turn gives birth to one of your ancestors. Noel your very life could be on the line here."

Noel's fist hit the desk as he glared at Hope. "Now what kind of shitty logic is that!"

Serah agreed with Noel. "Hope I think you've been reading to many poorly written time travel novels"

"After a while all my research into Paradoxes read like shitty time travel novels but I digress. Noel you have to try and get yourself laid at some point in this journey."

Serah smirked as she topped off another shot glass for herself. "Listen to Hope here talking all big. Ten years ago traveling to save the world I bet you never even seen real girl naked and up close."

"You might not believe me but I did get my V-Card punched while we were out saving the wold." Hope said with a smile and waited for the right moment.

Serah laughed a bit. "Hope your not going to get me to believe the you had Vanille in this or any other time-line."

Hope didn't say a thing but just waited. Then right as Serah put her drink to her lips. "Your right of course Serah. Vanille was a kind of a tease but she'd never put out for me." then as if making an off-handed remark Hope added. "I did however fuck Lightning like a dozen times."

A fine amber mist escaped Serah's mouth as she spat out her whiskey in shock. She threw her glass to the floor and faced Hope. "Now that's a damn lie!"

Noel was stunned by Serah's turn around but didn't looked away. Serah was pissed but Hope was still calm. Hope just smiled knowingly. "Lightning has two small symmetrical birthmarks on the inside of her left thigh."

"How did you..." Serah started to asked but the smug look on Hope's face said everything. "... bullshit."

Hope just shrugged a little bit and took a sip of his drink.

"Bullshit... …." Serah said again as if she could make herself believe it.

"Light taught me how to fight, how to persevere through hardship and the proper way to eat and fuck pussy."

"In that order I hope?" Noel added.

Hope scratched the back of his head nervously. "Usually but Lightning could get wild at times and then she'd make me lick that mess out of her. I didn't think it was a big deal after all she do pussy to mouth with me all the time."

Noel made a face at that last bit of information was to much.

Serah couldn't take it any more and grabbed the whiskey bottle from Hope. Forgoing the glass she just took a big gulp right from the bottle. She then started to shack as if sobbing but she wasn't crying. Serah was trying to keep from laughing and failing.

"I can't don't believe it. My sister, the so brave and noble, Lightning was getting off with a fourteen year old boy. That the best thing I've heard in years."

"So your not angry." Noel asked as both he and Hope were looking at Serah like she'd got off the deep end.

"You don't know what this means to me. For years, even before this l'cie stuff, I was always Lightning's little sister. I was never Serah just a poor reflection of my older sister. Snow was the only one who saw me for me but now that's he's gone I've become Snow's girl, I'm so sick of it."

Serah pulled her pink hair out of her lopsided ponytail and sighed. "I'm not going to pretend I'm happy living in my sister shadow and waiting around for Snow like the good girl that everyone in New Bodhum wants me to be. I'm a flesh and blood human with wants and needs not some ideal."

Serah took one last drink form the bottle and gazed at Noel and Hope, two of the hottest guys she'd ever seen. Serah even gave the bottle a little tongue action as her lips slowly left the bottle. Hope and Noel were riveted to the spot. Their eyes watching her, Serah, not some ideal of what others thought she should be.

The way Serah was lustfully glaring at Hope and Noel she almost didn't have to ask but she wanted to say it.

"Fuck me. One of you or both of you, I don't care just fuck me."

Hope and Noel gave each other a worried look as if silently asking one another what they were asking themselves. 'Are we really going to take advantaged of a desperate, angry and drunk young women.'

That was when Serah threw her balled up panties at them. Serah was sitting on Hope's desk with her skirt hiked up to her waist. Her legs were spread wide open and she was rubbing her exposed clean shaven pussy for the boys to see. "Come on boys don't bitch up on me now."

For yeas in New Bodhum Serah had been afraid to even pleasure herself because it would have been seen as unworthy for Lightning's sister and Snow's woman. Now here she was giving in to her needs without a drop of shame. The feeling of touching herself while being watched was so amazing but she knew that it wasn't even a warm up for the rest of the night.

Maybe it was her verbal taunt or it may have been the sexual charged spectacle Serah was making of herself. Hell it could have been the simple fact that Noel and Hope were men. Hope and Noel nodded in agreement to go through with it.

Hope took off his tie and then started to unbutton his shirt. "You know a friend of mine once said that's it's not gay for two guys to fuck the same chick at the same time as long as their dicks don't touch."

"Right because the last thing we want is for it to get awkward with the two of us fucking an engaged woman who's also your best friend's sister." Noel said sarcastically but he still started to strip down.

"Relax once we start the guilt and awkwardness goes away, it may come back in the morning with baggage." Hope said discarding any feeling so shame and remorse as quickly as his clothing.

With in moments both Noel and Hope were naked and Serah couldn't help but drool at the sight of them both. Noel with his hard athletic tan body looking so rough and rugged. Hope so tall and fit without a single hair out of place, he was every bit the refined gentlemen. Serah could not help but notice that neither male was lacking at all in the endowment department. Now she had those two hot studs all to herself.

Hope and Noel pulled Serah's dress up over her head. The magic garment hadn't even hit floor when she left both of their hands on her. Hope was on Serah's right side while Noel was on her left. She was trapped between their touches and gropes, there kisses and bites.

Both of them were pleasuring Serah in very different ways. Noel was inexperienced and was more forceful then he should have been. His hands grabbing her butt like a piece of meat and his mouth sucking her left breast to hard and biting her sensitive nipple. Serah liked Noel's rough and wild passion and compared to battling monster his little slaps and love bites were nothing but blissful.

Hope had more experiences with women then Noel and it showed. Hope's dextrous and elegant fingers worked her wet pussy better then her own. Then there was how Hope kissed her, not just her lips or breast but those hidden little sensual parts you don't think of. Right now Hope was kissing Serah's neck just under her jaw, were the blood veins run close to the skin. It was amazing how Hope played Serah's body like a fine musical instrument. He took her to the threshold of pleasure and then easing her way for more.

With both Noel and Hope grinding against Serah and playing with her in such different ways it felt like she was trapped between rough leather and smooth velvet.

Now she wasn't going to just sit there and let both Noel and Hope think she wasn't grateful. Serah untangled her hands from her lovers and ran them down the boy's bodies until she felt their semi-hard dicks. Taking one cock in each hand Serah started to stroke both of them to their full hardness. It was amazing feeling them come to life in her hands like that and then to see how the young men reacted.

Hope and Noel then pulled away from Serah, much to her disappointment. Hope smiled seeing Serah pout like a little kid who lost their new toy. "I've had enough of this foreplay. How about we move over to the bed and do somethings that are really fun?"

Hope held out his hand to help Serah up off his desk. Seeing this Noel did that same and held out a hand for Serah. She took both of their hands and let them help her up then escort her to the bed. The way she strut across the room with a man on each arm you'd think she was being escorted to some party, albeit the three of them were butt-naked.

Serah sat down at the edge of Hope's bed. Hope knelt down in front of Serah and gently pulled her legs apart. Serah's pussy was dripping wet from her excitement and looked tasty. "Damn Serah your leaking like a sieve down here."

Hope grabbed Serah's ass as he dove head first into her wet snatch. The feeling was so amazing that Serah almost came right there. She took two fistfuls of Hope's sliver hair and ground his beautiful face even harder into her most privet of places.

Looking down at locks of Hope's sliver hair as he ate her out Serah couldn't help but wonder how many times Lightning enjoyed this view of Hope and this feeling. It most have been a lot because the way the Hope attacked her pussy with his tongue showed he was well practiced.

Serah let go of Hope's head and laid down flat on her back. It seemed that Hope didn't need the encouragement of her hands as he ate her out with passion. Noel was standing by the bed stroking his cock to stay hard as he watched the show. It hit her that just because Hope was using her lower half didn't mean Noel couldn't use her top half.

Serah pushed her breast together and kneed them like dough as she eyed Noel. "Noel have you ever had a titty fuck before?"

The boy from the future shook his head no.

"I've never given one but I have seen Lebreau do it to Godot lots of times. My tits aren't as big as her's so it might not feel as good."

"Don't say that Serah. Your sexy just as you are so there's no need to compare yourself to lesser women like her." Noel then straddled Serah's stomach.

Serah pushed her breast together trapping Noel's cock between her tits. Noel grabbed the headboard and started bucking his hips forward. Having her soft tits milk his cock was the best thing that had ever happened to Noel. Serah would lick Noel's dickhead as it peeked out from the valley of her breast. His salty pre-cum was Serah's first taste of the stuff and it wasn't at all as bad as she thought it would be. After all if Hope could make Serah feel so good using his mouth then there was no reason she couldn't do the same for Noel.

The three of them stayed like that until Hope's licking pushed Serah over the edge and Noel couldn't hold out any longer either. Serah came so hard her pussy was like a fountain head as Hope lipped at her like a dog. Noel also blew his load all over Serah's face and tits.

Noel rolled off Serah's chest and Hope came up from between her legs. Hope picked up some discarded white garment form the floor and used it to wipe Serah's girl cum off his face. It was after he was done did Hope notice he had cleaned himself off with Serah's dress.

Serah didn't seem to mind. In fact she sat up and motion Hope to pass her dress to her. "Toss that here Hope."

Serah didn't get dressed. She just found a clean part of her magic dream dress and used it to wipe Noel's cum off her tits and face. As soon as Serah was a clean as she could get herself she throw the balled up, cum stained dress into the corner of the room. It seemed that Serah's mystical and unexplainable change of cloths were now enjoying their new life as a cum rag.

"Switch places with me Hope." Serah said getting up off the bed as Hope laid down on his back. Unlike Serah and Noel, Hope hadn't cum yet and was still rock hard. Serah crawled on top of the young man and rubbed her dripping we pussy teasingly against Hope's cock.

"You like that Hope? You like being on the bottom while a woman plays with your body like it was a toy?" Serah asked while rubbing Hope's dickhead with the lips of her pussy but not letting him penetrate her.

Hope grabbed Serah's hips and slowly pulled her down on top of of his dick. He had to go slowly because while Serah wasn't a virgin she still was so very tight. Serah moaned as Hope's cock slid deeper into her inch by inch.

"Damn Serah you pussy so fucking tight it's amazing! Even Lightning doesn't have as fine a pussy as you!"

"Shit, Hope your just so damn big. Your stretching me out so much." somehow hearing that she was a better fuck then her older sister made Serah happy.

After a few minutes Serah managed to fit all of Hope's cock into herself. She then started to bounce up and down on Hope and fuck him for all she was worth. Watching the two of them fuck Noel couldn't help but be hypnotized by Serah's cute perky ass. The way her butt-cheeks jiggled every time she slammed herself down on Hope. Noel soon had a raging hard on again and knew exactly what he wanted to do with it.

Serah felt Noel's hands on her shoulder as he held her down on top of Hope for a moment. Before Serah could asked what Noel was doing, he opened a potion bottle and poured the slippy blue goo between her ass crack. Hope got the hint and pulled Serah's butt-cheeks apart so Noel could get in there easier.

Noel ran his dick between Serah's ass like it as a hotdog bun and worked some of the potion in to use as a lube. Noel smiled that handsome but somehow predatory smile of his. "You read for this?"

Serah grabbed Hope and held on for dear life. "Be gentle I've never done it back there."

Noel started to thrust into Serah as Hope help push her into him. The potion worked as a lube and also help heal the pain of Noel violating her ass. As much as it hurt this was what Serah wanted, to be fucked by these two studs and their huge cocks at the same time. Hope already buried hilt deep into her and now with Noel pushing farther inside her it as more then she could take.

Serah climaxed the moment Noel pushed the last inch of his cock into her asshole. Her insides felt like they were on fire and both men where still rock hard. They hadn't even stared fucking her and already she had cum so hard.

Then slowly at first Hope and Noel would push and then pull Serah between them, so as one pulled out the other would be pushed into her. They soon had a reach and easy rhythm of fucking Serah. Two sets of hands would touch and caress her body as she felt both young man's dicks rubbing around her insides. At they picked up the tempo Serah felt like she was just a leaf being swept up in some powerful river. Hope and Noel's bodies were crashing against her own like powerful waves and Serah could do nothing but grab the headboard and hold on.

Then when Serah felt herself and the boys reached the height of pleasure she threw her head back and cried out.

"Lightning can you see me now! Can you see your little sister fucking your old boy-toy and the one you sent to save me! Look at me Lightning, you fucking self-righteous whore, and admit for once you wish you were me!"

The three climaxed together panting, moaned and screaming as one. Hope and Noel both trust as deeply into Serah as they could as they came. Serah felt their hot cum oozing out of both her well fucked holes and down her legs and shivered with delight.

Using the last of his spent strength Noel pulled out of Serah's ass and flopped down on the bed next to Hope. Serah rolled off Hope and looked down at her two lovers, both of them laying next to each other. Noel and Hope were both spent and their studly bodies glistened with a sheen of sweat.

Serah didn't hesitate at all and laid down between them. The two young men warp around her and held her close. There was no shame or guilt at what had happened just a kind of weariness and peace. For the first time in her life Serah felt like she belonged somewhere and was loved. It was here and now sandwiched between two men who had just made love to her.

It wasn't her older sister Lightning shutting her out of her life or her fiance Snow who had been missing for three years. Just how long did those two really think Serah could stand to live waiting in the wings. Was her role in life just to be minor character in those two's grand arc of destiny.

A glint of metal caught Serah's eye. Next to her cum stained dress was Lightning knife and Snow's pendent. It was as if their keepsakes were disapproving of the sight before them.

Serah just purred and thought. 'Lightning, Snow if you don't like how I am after you both left me then you both can go get fucked.'

Hope and Noel cuddled against Serah to keep her warm and took turns french kissing her goodnight.

Just because they were heroes didn't mean they were saints.

-end-

I'm not that far into the game. I just made it to AF10 when I got hit by the idea for this fic. I had been mulling around the idea of a Hope/Lightning/Snow adult fic for a while but never found the right inspiration. Kind of hard to see Snow and Lightning seducing Hope into a threesome.

Now I know how OOC Serah and everyone one is but Fuck it. The biggest Fantasy in this game is that Serah would wait three years for her man like a some kind of faithful dog. Hell after one year if you don't hear from your man I say sell that damn engagement pendent and go buck wild.

This fic was about Serah taking back her femininity and getting revenge on Snow and Lightning for leaving her. Albeit by getting drunk and fucking two guys at once not a perfect plan but whatever.

Now to end by venting some hate on the worst thing about this game, Caius.

-Valhalla-

Being able to see all of history for here and recorded it was amazing. Taking a brake form battle Caius found what could be called Lightning's porn collection. The vision showed her sister Serah having sex with Noel and Hope.

"Why would Eto's warrior goddess keep such filth?" Caius asked with his own pants down around his ankles as he jacked himself off with his thumb and forefinger.

Lightning came around the corner and saw what Caius had found. "Get away form that!"

Then Lightning stopped, something was missing. Lightning looked harder and then she saw it. She turned away from her worthy opponent and stifled a laugh.

Caius's cock in all it's glory wasn't even a inch and half.

Caius tried to pull his pants up and defend himself but their was no need. Lightning was too busy laughing her ass off to attack him.

"It all makes sense now. Why your so mad and your infatuation with your 'massive' sword."

"Do not mock me! I am one with the Goddess's Heart!"

"And a one with girls clit for a dick. Fuck even that hardcore dyke Fang had a bigger one then you. Instead of destroying the world why don't you just snip that little thing off and get some breast implants. You already make a way better woman anyway." Lightning said between fits of hysterical laughter.

Caius screamed as he transformed into a dragon.

Lightning smirked and drew her gunblade. "Roar all you want, Tiny."

-end-

Fake-Ass Bitch Tools like Caius get no love.


End file.
